


Kiss Me

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "It does not matter. By your side, it's always fun" Cyrus leans back in the same way as TJ and they are so close that they could kiss. He can not stop seeing his lips."Do it" The confidence disappears from TJ's face."What?""Kiss Me"Tyrus Month 2018Day 24: Beach Day





	Kiss Me

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" TJ asks with one of his best smiles and Cyrus feels his voice is gone when he witnesses this incredible image. He says no with his head and sees him go running towards the sea.

"Maybe this was not such a good idea," he says to himself in a low voice, with his knees glued to his abdomen, while watching TJ swimming and playing in the waves. Occasionally, he turns to see him and give him some beautiful smile.

Cyrus thinks he would be better at home, without having to be watching the boy he likes without a shirt. Because, although he is grateful for that, it is difficult to deal with that, mentally and physically.

He also knows that if Andi, his family, Buffy or Jonah were here, it will not make everything he feels for TJ disappear. Nor would it make this moment better, perhaps it would make it more uncomfortable.

When TJ gives him another smile as he leaves the sea, he thanks Andi mentally for inviting him to this family weekend trip. And that she did not protest much when he wanted to invite TJ too. Although who agreed to the invitation was Bowie.

"You never stopped looking at me" It's the first thing TJ says, leaning back in the towel, arranging his wet hair, without erasing his face with joy.

"It's not like I have a lot of things to do." Thank God, his voice does not sound as nervous and strange as he expected.

"Are you having second thoughts about being in the beach this early?" He wants to shout at him that he did not, that he actually enjoyed sneaking out before seven in the morning from their hotel room to get to the beach before anyone else. Although he does not like the sun, nor the sand, nor the salt water or the beach. But he likes TJ.

"It's fun to be awake at this time on a Sunday. Maybe we should do it every week" he says in an obviously joking tone.

"Wake up early or sneak out?" Cyrus's imagination makes him feel that this is flirting, but it could not be, right?

"It does not matter. By your side, it's always fun" Cyrus leans back in the same way as TJ and they are so close that they could kiss. He can not stop seeing his lips.

"Do it" The confidence disappears from TJ's face.

"What?"

"Kiss Me"

"What !?" He screams so loud, that if the beach had more people, it would have attracted attention.

"This cannot be happening to me again" Now TJ takes the position that Cyrus had before. "I thought you liked me too. Seriously, Underdog, I'm really sorry" TJ gets up and tries to run away, but Cyrus, at the right moment, holds him by the arm.

"I like you" he says, loud and clear.

"Then why did you act as if the idea disgusted you?"

"No, no, no. I'm just surprised "

"Surprised?"

"That someone like you can find something he likes in someone like me." TJ sits down again, looking at his friend, incredulous.

"What? I am the one who should feel like that" After that, none of them knows what to say, they only share indecisive and happy glances.

"Should we ...?" Cyrus asks, but TJ approaches him, slow, direct to a kiss. And before he know it, it's happening. Finally he kisses the boy he likes.

"Finally!" They hear Bowie says excitedly and they meet everyone with a smile. This was definitely one of the best not good ideas Cyrus had ever had in his life.


End file.
